Full Moon
by baby-kachuba
Summary: "No." That simple word sent her over the edge. Something snapped. She exploded. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Explosion

Bella sat in her truck outside of her house for a moment, her hands gripped on the steering wheel. The last week had been hell. She could feel her body changing and it was insane. She'd gained about half a foot of height in about three days. And Boy was it painful. She'd never felt so scared in her life, but of course she'd never let Edward know. He'd be too worried that it hurt. He thought it was just a growth spurt. So did Carlisle. Bella pressed a hand to her forehead, her skin was feeling hot. But she didn't feel hot. She sighed and turned to look out her window. She let out a startled shriek as she saw Edward standing there, like a stature of a Greek god or something.

"C'mon, we have to talk." said Edward softly as he opened the door. Bella's heart nearly stopped. It was about the Jasper thing. Of course it was about the Jasper thing.

Bella's birthday was two days ago, she had regretted trying to open any presents herself the moment she'd gotten a paper cut. All hell broke loose. Bella shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself for a moment.

"Alright" she muttered. She let go of herself long enough to only climb successfully out of her truck without falling. She slammed the door shut.

"Let walk." said Edward. His tone was serious, demanding and almost dead. Bella could already feel tears of fear building up in her eyes as she followed Edward into the forest; it was only about four so it was still light out. They wandered further into the forest.

"Okay, let's talk." said Bella her voice surprisingly calm despite the fact that her hands were shaking like mad. The only reason Edward didn't notice was the fact that they were clutched tightly together.

"Bella. We're leaving." He stated numbly. Bella's heart thudded in an odd off beat rhythm. It was painful at times.

"Well, did Alice see what excuse we're going to tell Charlie?" Bella waited in anticipation, she could hope right?

"No." Said Edward he shifted his weight and leaned against a tree, his big golden eyes staring straight into Bella's own, trying to read her to read her mind like he so easily did everyone else.

"Well what are we going to say, I mean I can just disappear, I don't think he – "

"You aren't going anywhere Bella."

"I'm going with you." stated Bella. She shaking was getting worse, she could feel a bubble of anger rising in her chest, and her heart was beating so loud.

"No you're not. You're going to stay here. We... I don't want you to come." said Edward standing up from leaning against the tree.

"You...don't...want...me?" repeated Bella. Her voice didn't seem to be her own. She felt her arms shaking, fear washed through her for a moment, something was happening. She could feel the skin on her hands get incredibly hot, hotter than before, it was like fire, fire that wasn't burning her.

"No." That was it. That was the final straw. Whatever had been building in Bella had finally snapped it couldn't take this kind of hurt. Her body ripped into a tremor, and she exploded.

Edward stood there frozen in shock.

Bella stood tall taller than she usually did, her body was huge and she was on all fours? She shook her head this wasn't the pressing matter. A growl ripped through her throat at the sight of Edward. She could see him much more clear than before. She inhaled deep through her nose to keep from attacking him, it burned. Oh god did it burn. She tried to scream, but her voice couldn't find itself; all that came out was a loud blood curdling howl.

With that Edward ran. He didn't hesitate. Bella growled after him, holding her breath for a moment. She wanted to chase after him. She wanted to just rip him to itty bitty bite sized pieces.

"_-fair to you, I'm sorry Bella"_

A voice had been talking. How long had it been there.

_"Stay there, I'm coming to get you"_

_"__**We're**__ coming to get you" _said another voice. Bella turned around frantically looking for the sound of the voice, still careful not to breathe through her nose. Her heart was pounding quicker and stronger than before, but it didn't hurt. She continued pacing.

"I hear them but, where are they?" she thought getting really freaked out now. She looked down for a moment and caught a glimpse of something she didn't expect. A paw? She lifted her arm to reach and touch it, but she watched as the other paw lifted.

_"We are in your head princess."_ said one of the voices. Bella took a deep breath. Was she going insane? Was she actually losing her – Foot steps? Bella immediately turned in the direction she heard the soft quick foot falls. Whatever the noise was it was coming up fast. It sounded like twelve feet, paws hooves whatever the hell was coming after her. Her first instinct was to run. Run as fast as she could away from here.

_"Don't run Bella. We're not going to hurt you."_ The voice was strong and very powerful, it sent a chill down Bella's spine and she just couldn't disobey. She didn't move until the footfalls were nearly beside here, she backed up into a tree, at which she growled at. Out of the forest came two huge wolves. One was jet black and was very much bigger than the other, but not much bigger than her. The other was silver, it looked angrier than the other.

Out of the trees came a human, he was native and built, wearing nothing but track pants.

"Bella." said the human, reaching his hand out to her. "It's alright. C'mon. Relax, or you'll never turn back."

_"Don't scare her. You'll make it worse"_ Snapped a voice in her head. The silver wolf growled at the human at the same time as the thought entered her head. It wasn't the smooth demanding voice that had willed her to obey.

_"Bella My name is San Uley, you have nothing to fear. We'll explain everything once you've calmed down."_ His voice was willing her to calm down it was strange. She was sure the voice was coming from the gigantic black wolf. Her attention as pulled to the human who had made his way closer to her, his hand was pressed to the side of her face. He was, petting her? Bella was about to protest, maybe even slap him, but a wave of calm rushed over her. Her form shrunk back to her small human self. It took her a moment to realize that she was naked.

Almost immediately a blanket was thrown over her by the human.

"Bella, I'm Jared." He said a smile creeping onto his face. Bella gripped the blanket around herself.

"Hi." She muttered. She'd almost completely forgotten about Edward, she was too freaked out. The two wolves went back into the forest. A few moments later two built natives came out of the woods. Both of them, just like the other were only wearing some kind of bottoms.

"Bella." said the strong soothing voice. It came from the oldest looking one. He must have been Sam. "There's a lot to explain. Would you like to hear it?"

"Um, a short version would be nice."Bella wrapped the blanket around her much tighter. The smell of whatever had burned her nose was reminding her of Edward.

"You're a werewolf Bella. You have to be careful of what you do. If you get angry you could hurt someone real badly." started Sam.

"Yeah, when you're in your wolf form, we can hear your thoughts and vice versa." interrupted the one who hadn't introduced himself.

"Alphas orders are always followed." said Jared leaning against a tree.

"And our job is to kill vampires." finished Sam. Whatever had snapped before snapped again. Bella exploded and took off running, her mind filled with thoughts of Alice her best friend, Esme's kind heart, Carlisle's deep understanding of everything Emmett's booming laugh, Jasper's attempt to always make her feel better. Edward. Her heart seemed to burn at the thought of him. She thought so loud that what the others were thinking of her were mere mutters. She realized how fast she was going. She took a deep breath. That smell. That god awful smell. It had disappeared when Edward left. Was it him?

Bella immediately began to follow the painful smell. It made her nose burn and her lungs seem to be on fire. She didn't care. She had to find her Edward. The Edward that didn't want her. With that thought she had lost her footing and went crashing into a tree. She felt it snap and fall behind her. She didn't care. Her gigantic eyes were filled with tears. She lifted her arms to cover her face, but of course, being a wolf, she didn't exactly have hands. She gave up easily and just lied there till the others caught up. Their thoughts exploded into her mind. They were all thinking at the same time, she wanted it to all just stop. Her head was pounding, and she just wanted to cry, cry until every bit of liquid in her body was drained. She felt her body shrink as she fell into a blissful numbness.

"Bella." said a voice. It was filled with sadness. They had read every one of her thoughts. She felt something being draped over her, than she was picked up.

"We'll take you home Bella." said the same voice. It was Jared. She could hear the Sam's large wolf form following behind with the other guy. She wanted to protest, that it wasn't safe for Charlie, but her voice didn't seem to want to work as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Away

_"We'll take you home Bella." said the same voice. It was Jared. She could hear the Sam's large wolf form following behind with the other guy. She wanted to protest, that it wasn't safe for Charlie, but her voice didn't seem to want to work as she drifted off to sleep._

Bella's eyes flittered open. She'd dreamt of nothing, nothing at all. She sat up. She felt so emotionless, so lost. She looked around her room. Edward wasn't there. He was never coming back. Bella wrapped her arms around herself. The look of terror on his face when she had...exploded. She groaned and got up to her feet. She realized that she was naked. She was only wrapped in a blanket. She sighed to herself. Last night wasn't a dream. She rustled through her drawers for some comfy whatever clothes that she didn't care to ruin and headed downstairs.

When she entered the kitchen she was caught off guard. It was like a huge meeting was taking place. Most of the people there were strangers to her. Her heart pounded in her chest. They were speaking rabidly in some other language. Was this even her house? Fear flooded her entire body. Her arms clamped around herself. She wanted someone there to help her. Edward. A stabbing pain shot through her heart.

The sudden pain had caught her off guard and she tumbled backwards onto the stairs with of course as much noise as humanly possible, no. Wolf-ily possible? The talking immediately ceased. All of the fifteen native heads snapped in Bella's direction.

"Bella," said a familiar voice that she hadn't heard in a long time. On the end of the group sat Billy black, smiling and relaxed. "We should talk. A grumpy voice followed Billy's

"No Bella and I have to talk." said a very frustrated Charlie, clearly the house full of native elders wasn't exactly his favourite wake up call. Bella scrambled back onto her feet. Charlie had already made his way around the table. "I do want to talk to you alone, but they said it's too dangerous."

Bella's heart sunk. Her own father. She'd blindly attack her father? Did he actually not trust her?

"Bella, Your mother and I were going to tell you so many times, but it just never ended up happening that way. By right Bella, I'm not your birth father." Said Charlie, he began to fumble with buttons on his jacket. Bella had stiffened up. "When we were trying to have a baby, we found out that I was sterile. I couldn't have kids the way your mother wanted. So she decided to try that medical thing. But she had to find a donor. Of course I told Billy about the problems, you know how we like to gossip. And – "

"Wait so Billy is..." Bella looked to at Billy who was whispering rapidly with the guy next to him.

"No. A man named Joshua Uley, was the...donor." said Charlie. "I still love you kid. You're still my little girl no matter what." Bella stared at the floor. It was like this is all a dream. "But listen kiddo, the elders say that you should be going to live on the reservation, with Sam and his fiancé. For safety."

So he was afraid of her. And now he was sending her away. Bella swallowed hard ad turned, she ran full speed out the back door. She barely hit the grass before she exploded. Her long legs pounded the ground and she raced off into the woods gigantic tears pouring out of her eyes.

"_Bella, what happened?"_ asked a voice.

"He's sending me away." Thought Bella, her voice sounded just as broken and sad as her real voice would have. "I'm too dangerous to be around him. The guy who raised me! And this Joshua Uley guy, if I ever get my hands on him, I'll fucking kill him."

_"Hm? Sam's dad? Why would you want to kill him?" _

"Sam's dad?" Bella shrieked in her mind, of course she was caught off guard, she stumbled and crashed into a stream of water. "So that means...I...he's...AH" Bella growled angrily getting up and stoping in the river.

_"Yes Bella, I am your half brother." _said the alpha's voice. Bella flopped down into the grass now soaking wet. She closed her eyes.

"Go away." She thought tiredly. There was too much stuff going on.

_"They don't mean to send you away Bella, but its only until you can get your phasing under control. Charlie wasn't happy with the decision, he's been fighting it all morning."_

"Really?"

_"Yes Bella"_

Bella sighed and got back up.

"It looks like I'm going to be staying with ya for a while Sam." Said Bella grumpily. She just realized that her clothes were torn to shreds. She groaned and flopped back onto the grass. She'd only just realized that Jared's voice had disappeared. She looked up to see Jared walking towards her with some clothes.

"I knew you'd end up in a pickle like this." said Jared laughing. Bella rolled her eyes. If she was human she'd have blushed. Bella nudged him to he fell backward onto his ass. She laughed to herself as she grabbed the clothes with her teeth, being so careful not to rip them. She tottered deeper into the forest to change.

She came running back out. Jared had been waiting by the back door of the small Swan residence.

"I'm your official escort." said Jared. "Sam's orders." Jared smiled. Bella smiled too. She didn't feel so numb with this guy around. She shook her head. Edward hadn't even been gone a day and Bella was clinging to the next thing that would make her happy. Of course that wasn't a bad thing all the time but, she felt weird about it. She opened the door and held it for him to walk ahead of her, which he did.

Bella strode into the kitchen. Billy looked pale as a ghost. He'd seen her phase.

"Sorry about that. I'll go pack my stuff." said Bella quickly. She turned and dashed up the stairs. Charlie looked so afraid. Tears streamed down her face. She ran down the hall to her room and flopped onto the bed, trying to choke back sobs. She could hear muffled voices downstairs. She got up off of her bed after a few minutes and grabbed a duffel bag from her closet. She went through her drawers throwing any clothes she could into the bag.

"Hey." said a voice at the door.

"Yes Jared, come in." said Bella grabbing her bag of toiletries and stuffing them into the bag as well.

"Are you alright?" he asked still standing in the door way.

"Alright as I can be right now." muttered Bella. Jared nodded. He knew how tough it was. Bella grabbed her tiny, tiny makeup bag from her desk and threw it into the bag. She zipped it up and picked it up off the bed. "Let's go." She said softly. Jared nodded and headed down the stairs, Bella on his heels.

"I'm going." announced Bella. Charlie stepped forward to give her a hug. He looked scared shitless. It broke Bella's heart. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Come home...soon Bells." He whispered. Bella nodded and let go of him. She noticed that the elders were gone.

"Bye dad." Whispered Bells. Jared walked ahead of Bella holding the door for her and nodding a quick goodbye to Charlie. Jared followed her to the truck and climbed into the passenger side.

"Just wait till you try Emily's cooking." said Jared, happily, trying to lighten the mood. Bella smiled a bit as she backed out of the drive way and drove to the reserve.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Any Time

Bella drifted awake. She smiled. She was encased in something soft, warm, and somehow strong. It was a wonderful feeling. She didn't want to move, and she hadn't opened her eyes yet so she was content on just staying there. After a few minutes she realized that she could feel something on her forehead. Breath?

Panic leapt through her. She pulled away from whatever was holding her. That was a mistake. She tumbled to the floor, landing harsh on her shoulder. She hissed in pain. The figure on the couch sat up.

"Bella?" it asked before jumping off of the couch and kneeling beside her. Bella opened her eyes again to fee Jared leaning over her. "Bella are you alright?"

Bella nodded, the pulsing pain in her shoulder was gone, but the memories of the night before were still fresh in her head.

_Bella laughed with Jared as they drove towards the LaPush border. There was a loud thud and the old truck shook. Bella hit the gas and the truck spun out of control on the wet ground. Bella let out a shriek as the truck hit a ditch and rolled over in the grass until it hit a tree to stop it. Bella opened her eyes, she was crumpled up in the cab of the truck. Jared was beside her. He kicked out the windshield and had ripped off the steering wheel to pull Bella out. The moment Bella was out of the truck a voice wafted to them._

_"So it's true." said a husky voice behind them. Bella's head snapped around. It was Emmett who had spoken. Behind them were the entire Cullen family. Bella leaned on Jared for support. Her leg was definitely broken. She clanged down for a moment to see the bone sticking painfully out of her leg. She felt her stomach lurch. Jared's grip on Bella didn't loosen but got tighter supporting her._

_"Please, let me help her. You don't want that leg to heal improperly." said Carlisle stepping forward._

_"Jared. It's alright." Bella grasped onto his large forearm and squeezed. His eyes were plastered on Jasper, whose usual golden eyes were black. Alice's small frame was beside him holding him tight. Bella was distracted by the sad look on Alice's face for a moment. Pain shot through her le. She let out a roar or pain. Jared looked like he was about to either cry or kill someone._

_Carlisle had adjusted the bones into place. He grabbed a large stick off the ground and held it up against her leg. He reached down and ripped his strips of cloth off of his shirt. He bound the stick tight to her leg._

_"She should be fine. I don't know how fast you heal but it will heal right. Just keep it still." Carlisle carefully backed away from Bella and Jared. Edward hadn't said a thing, but he stood there, his face dark and very angry. Bella gripped harder onto Jared, she was afraid of that look._

_"Thank you." said Jared. He gently lifted Bella off the ground carrying her bridal style, making sure her broken leg rested on his hand so he could keep it steady._

_"So this is it?" asked Alice, her small voice piercing into Bella's thoughts. _

_"I don't know Alice." Said Bella, her voice was broken and on the verge of tears. "I don't want this to be it." Bella heard a small growl bubble up in Jared's chest. "We gotta go. Sam will be worried." The entire Cullen family looked broken upset and just plain hurt as Jared carried Bella across the LaPush border._

Bella looked down at the ripped pants she was wearing that were still covered in blood. She could see the hole where the bone had cut through the fabric. She shuddered and nodded again.

"I'm alright." Bella sighed and pulled herself to her feet. Jared stood up as well.

"I know you care about the bl- your friends. I'm sorry." Muttered Jared putting his hand on Bella's shoulder. Bella nodded.

"It's alright, I'll figure something out." Bella wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't believe that she fell asleep crying into Jared's shoulder. What was she three or something? She had every right o be upset though. Sam had called an injunction. She wasn't allowed to see her dear friends again.

Jared pulled her into a hug. She'd only known the guy for what a day but, he was always so kind to her. And he didn't hold back with hugs and stuff. She wasn't ever afraid he'd hurt her. Bella let go of herself and hugged him back. He was gigantic compared to her tiny frame. She might have been fit, but all the guys in the pack were incredibly buff. Bella pulled away from Jared's embrace.

"I'm sorry I crashed here, I know I was supposed to stay at Sam's but, I just, I was too angry." Bella sat back down on the couch where they'd passed out, her arms around herself still. Jared nodded slowly and sat beside her.

"I know it sucks." He muttered putting a hand on her shoulder. "Do you wanna go for a run or something? I know it always helped me."

"May as well." muttered Bella. She put her hand on top of Jared's for a moment than stood up, her hand still holding his. "C'mon." Jared got to his feet and followed Bella out the back door of his small house. Once she hit the grass Bella took off running full speed. Jared watched in awe as her body exploded mid run. She disappeared into the trees. He'd never even seen Sam do that.

Jared shook his head clear of his immediate thoughts and ran to the trees, passed Bella's pile of scrap clothes. He quickly stripped than phased, following Bella's scent. It didn't take him long to find her, catching up to her brutal speed though was difficult. She dashed through trees and over fallen logs, she'd run straight into a small tree and it shattered in one shot.

_"Damn you're scary when you're angry." _thought Jared as Bella finally slowed down.

_"Sorry."_ She thought back, now trotting lightly. She suddenly came to a dead stop. Jared of course benig a few paces behind her ran right into her.

_"What's wrong?"_ he asked, Bella was growling loudly.

_"I can't go any further. We're too close to the Cullen's place." _Bella spat, she backed up a bit and tried running forward, but it was like she'd hit an invisible barrier. Out of her mouth came the most horrific roar he'd ever heard. It was full on anger and sadness. The hurt of being left by that stupid leech, and the confusion of all the wolf crap that was going on.

_"Bella" _ said Jared softly. He moved closer to her and nudged her with his muzzle. She tilted ehr ehad towards him, as if to accept his offer of kindness. She flopped down onto the ground and Jared lied beside her, he stretched his neck over hers and laid there, she seemed to enjoy the comfort.

_"Thanks Jared."_ She thought finally coming out of her momentary mental mute. Jared nuzzled her softly, and Bella closed her eyes. "Thank you so much"

"Any time Bella Swan." thought Jared. There was something about this girl that had him stumped. Why did he feel the need to comfort her?

Bella slowly relaxed and calmed down, her thoughts turned into nothing but the sounds around her. Occasionally Jared would hear a thought about him, as she probably heard a thought about her. Bella was glad to have Jared around. All this crap going on kept her mind off of Edward. He'd wanted to leave her. He didn't want her. That would have devastated her, but now she had something to look forward too, to keep her mind constantly off of Edward and shit bullcrap.

Both Bella and Jared had drifted off to sleep, blissfully unaware of the footsteps that had come to surround them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eyes

"I'm sure this is it"

"Really, it smells different"

"Different but not by much, the smell is all over the house"

"It's still different."

"The red head didn't mention her being a wolf chick, maybe she was just changed."

Bella sighed and curled into the soft body that was next to her, she was damn comfortable. Who the hell was talking and waking her up? She lifted her hand and ran it through her hair, being careful not to move Jared. They must've phased in the middle of the night. She didn't care much. She stretched and inhaled deeply. It burned. It burned like wild fire in her nose her mouth her lungs and throat. Her eyes snapped open to see a pair of eyes staring down at her.

Bells let out a blood curdling shriek. Jared snapped awake, gripping Bella tight and secure as his eyes, still half asleep switched from leech to leech. There were four of them. They stood there composed and waiting.

"What the hell do you want?" snapped Jared, his voice was fierce.

"Look, we're not here to hurt anyone" said one of them. Bella's head snapped in the direction of the voice. It was right beside her standing up at full height the poor girl wasn't very tall, shorter than Alice even. She was all punked out, including the silver tongue piercing she was biting lightly with her teeth.

"We barely escaped with our lives to get our asses over here." said another voice, Bella's head snapped around to the other voice, it was another woman; she was taller than the tiny one by about a head. She was wearing laid back clothing; her lip was pierced along with her eyebrow and a few on her ears.

"We've come to warn the human girl Bella, and to get help. People are dying for no reason." Said a strong Male voice, Bella's head once again spun in it's direction. The guy was also punked out, his arms around the tiny girl's waist; he too was sporting a few piercings.

"We don't want to be killers." Said a final soft voice, beside the second girl sitting in the grass was another woman; she was once of Spanish decent, her skin wasn't even close to being as pale as the others. She wore simple relaxed clothing like the other female.

Bella surveyed each vampire, the one thing they all had in common were their eyes. They were gold, beautiful and strong with specks lines and small clouded areas of red. They were trying to stay from human blood.

"We have to tell Sam" Said Jared seriously.

"No, he'll kill them" said Bella shoving away from Jared. She was fully aware that she was bare naked. "You have to get them to the Cullen's place." Bella paced back and forth.

"We are here to protect you Miss Bella." said the Tiny one. "That woman had awful plans for you. She tried to make us part of it. We didn't want to kill the humans, so we didn't. When she was looking we fed off of rats and whatever we could get."

"We didn't come all this way to be pushed aside" spoke the male into the tiny one's neck.

"Our leader isn't forgiving." said Bella looking down at a seriously pissed Jared.

"We can't just not tell him." snapped Jared. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell him when you make it to the Cullens." said Bella folding her arms. Jared was bout to growl when Bella's tone became harsh. "You WILL take them to the Cullens" Power flowed out of her voice and caused Jared to hang his head. She was second in command by blood; he had to listen. Bella immediately felt guilty, but she had to protect these guys.

"I'm going to trust you guys. I know I shouldn't, but I know those eyes. You're not monsters. Follow him, He'll take you to the Cullens. He's not going to phase for a while, so there is no chance of any of the pack catching up. Stay there where it is safe. Jared if Sam asks, they're part of the Cullen coven." ordered Bella. The group of vampires nodded and gathered the bags they had with them. "By the way I'm Bella, This is Jared."

"Reid" answered the guy, throwing his duffel bag over his shoulder, a large gym bag, in his hand as well.

"Jessy." called the second girl, sliding her large back pack onto her shoulders.

"Lindi, or Linda" said the Spanish girl, grabbing the handle of her suitcase, lifting it effortlessly.

"I'm Ashly, Ash or Ashes works as well" said the tiny one, balancing her military sized duffel bag on her head, a backpack resting on her shoulders.

"Nice to meet you all." said Bella reaching to shake each one of their hands. Sam would be sending a patrol to look for them very soon. "Go, and be fast. Jared, come back straight to me." said Bella. Jared looked pissed, and he wasn't very happy at all about this. "I'm sorry." Her voice cracked. She never wanted to see him like that. With one last look at Bella, he turned and headed into the forest. Bella watched them leave and flopped to the ground, she felt bad for making Jared go. It wasn't her fault Sam put this stupid order on her.

Emotion washed over her, she was unable to control her tears. She didn't even understand how she made Jared go, she just knew that they had to be protected, her instinct, and something snapped in her making her command him. Bella shuddered and curled up in the grass; she closed her eyes and got lst in her thoughts.

Bella didn't move until someone stepped into the clearing, her eyes snapped open, a very unhappy looking Jared was standing at the edge, tapping his foot on the grass. Bella sat up.

"I'm sorry Jared." She whispered, looking up at him her eyes were red and poufy. The pissed off look on Jared's face was immediately wiped away. He never wanted to see that girl cry. He walked across the clearing and sat on the ground beside Bella hugging her tight. "I don't know what came over me, like something just took over."

"It's alright" said Jared. The first time Sam ever gave an injunction he was freaked out even worse than she was. He squeezed her tight, and she hugged him back. He could feel tears dropping onto his shoulder. "Don't cry Bella."

"I'm sorry" whispered Bella, pulling away from the hug to look at Jared. Jared's Onyx eyes caught Bella's the moment she pulled away. Jared's heart sunk into his stomach, he had to do something to make this girl feel better. He slid his arm off of her, than reached up to cup her cheek, his thumb running along her eye wiping a stray tear.

"Don't be sorry." He whispered. He leaned forward, his lips so damn close to hers. He took a deep steadying breath, but before he could finish, he felt something soft on his lips. Bella had swiftly closed the tiny ass gap between them. Jared's heart leap into his throat as Bella pulled away, her face was a new kind of red, a deep blush. Jared laughed and pulled Bella closer. Bella rested her head on Jared's shoulder.

"We'd better go tell Sam. We're going to have to go meet with the Cullens. Well, you guys will." Her voice sounded so sad and hurt. Jared gave her a tight squeeze, and pulled her to her feet.

"You'll see them once again" said Jared. He reached down and planted a kiss on her forehead before stepping away to phase. Bella place her hand on her forehead for a moment, it tingles where he kissed it. Her heart still pounding she Phased and followed Jared back to the reserve.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Imprint

One whole month. One long irritating month, with nothing to look forward to other than Jared's constant visits. Bella was about to go crazy, she's taken to pacing the front porch. Emily had just given up getting her to come inside, and had returned to the kitchen to cook dinner for the pack. They should be home at any moment.

The moment the thought had popped into her head a group of burly native boys came out of the forest heading to the house. There was someone with them. Bella's eyes snapped to the native girl. She was damn beautiful, with gigantic dark eyes, and of course she was curvy in all the right places. Bella's eyes caught the girl's hand linked with someone's. Bella followed the hand of the other person, all the way to his face. Her heart had thudded to a stop. Jared.

"Bella." said Sam, he could see her shaking violently. Jared immediately jumped in front of the native girl. He was protecting her? Bella snapped she phased, she darted forward, but was hit by the stupid barrier Sam had made for her. She crashed into it, her jaws snapping loud and strong against the invisible wall.

"Bella, it's not his fault" said Sam walking up to where he knew the barrier was. Bella roared furiously at him."Bella, calm down" he said getting frustrated. It didn't work, she was still pissed and hurt. "**Bella**. Snapped Sam, his voice full of power. Bella felt her knees buckle under her. "**Calm down and phase.**"

Bella shuddered and her form shrunk into her human self. She stayed on the ground curled into herself. Sam knelt beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. Bella did nothing but hiss.

"Bella, you aren't to hurt Kim in any way you got that." said Sam, it was an order. Bella growled and stood up. She glared at the stupid woman and ran into the house, having realized that she was naked. Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that on your first day in pack life." said Jared. His voice was soft, he knew he had hurt Bella, but there was nothing he could do about this imprint business. He'd told Kim about him and Bella, about the wolves and the imprint stuff. She hadn't really freaked out. She clung to Jared tight, hoping that Bella wouldn't snap and just kill her.

Bella flopped onto the air mattress Sam had blown up for her in the basement. She was already sobbing by the time she'd got there. She hugged tight to the stuffed brown wolf Jared had given her for company when he wasn't there. She had fallen for this stupid guy.

"I hate you" she whispered at the stuffed wolf. "I hate you!" she shrieked. The wolf in her hands was ripped clear in half, stuffing floated to the floor. Bella tore at the pieces of the wolf until the sound of footsteps approached her. "What?" snapped Bella glaring over her shoulder at Sam.

"Go." He said simply. "Run where you need to." His voice was soft and understanding. Bella jumped to her feet, and ran up the stairs to the basement, still naked, she dashed through the Kitchen. As she ran by Jared, her hand collided with his face, her nails scratching him hard and painfully. Kim let out a shriek. Bella cackled as she ran out the front door leaving it wide open, she hadn't even hit the tree line before she phased.

She was close, so close. She could smell the strong stinging smell, she could see a faint glimpse of the large house. Bella was out of breath by the time she'd entered the clearing around the house. Someone most definitely noticed her presence for in the next moment there were ten defensive looking vampires in front of her. Bella skidded to a halt, almost running into Emmett.

She wanted to phase, but she'd forgotten clothes.

"Bella." said a soft voice. Bella jumped as the tiny one from the small group stepped forward. Immediately everyone relaxed. Bella felt arms wrap around her cold arms, that held her tight. "Guys, I think she needs some clothing." continued the tiny one. One of the four disappeared, than re-appeared in a moment.

"Here Bella, they should be close to your size." said the Spanish vampire holding out a set of folded laundry. Bella nodded, trying to shrug off Emmett who still hadn't let go of her. Rosalie finally pulled Emmett off of Bella who was relieved; she tottered off into the woods coming back out wearing the clothes Linda had given her.

"Hey guys." said Bella softly, giving everyone an individual hug. Alice looked beyond disgruntled.

"Why can't I see you anymore?" she asked pulling Bella into a tight hug. Bella laughed and lifted Alice up, spinning her around.

"I don't know Alice." muttered Bella putting Alice down.

"Wow you're strong." said Emmett grinning. "Comes with being a dog right?" Bella rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Bella, it's wonderful to see you again, it's been so long since we've seen you." said Esme, hugging Bella, light and motherly. Jasper was next at plate for a hug.

"Bella. What's wrong?" asked Jasper. Of course he could sense her emotions, who could she have been so stupid.

"I hope we didn't get you in trouble, we didn't mean to." Said the guy from the four, Reid was his name.

"No, it's not that. Jared imprinted, it's like love at first sight that isn't controllable. We both thought we could fight it, but. He came back to Sam's with her on his arm. "Bella shuddered, she could feel her hands shaking. A wave of calm rushed over her. She smiled a thank you to Jasper. "Yeah, I was on house arrest for a month." Said Bella," I couldn't go anywhere."

"You're always welcome here Bella" said Carlisle, looking as handsome as ever. Bella nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm already in enough trouble with Sam as it is, I should go... Where's Edward?" said Bella looking around.

"He's coming back in a week from Denali." Said Rosalie, un-crossing her arms. She stepped forward and looked down at Bella. "Take care of yourself." She said holding her hand out for Bella to shake. Bella gladly took it.

"I'll try to come back soon if Sam doesn't freak too bad. My email still works so, you can contact me there if you want." Bella waved at everyone and ran into the woods. She stripped and phased, she picked up the clothes with her teeth, trying not to get them soaked in giant dog saliva. Bella dropped it in the grass by the group of vampires. Emmett stepped forward and reached out, running his hands through Bella's fur.

Bella relaxed at the touch, it actually felt good. She couldn't help but let a tiny bark liek laugh as she felt more pairs of hands begin to pet her. Alice let out a giggle as Bella fell to the ground aand rolled onto her back.

"Awwww!" said Emmett scratching her belly "She's like a real puppy!" Bella ignored him. Everyone seemed to be laughing. Even Jasper and Rosalie. Finally Bella had decided that she'd had enough, she flipped over and stood up quickly. Emmett was still reached over her so he ended up slung over her back. He wasn't heavy as he looked.

"Hey! Put me down!" said Emmett as Bella started to walk away. She stopped and he slid off the side of her gigantic wolf form. The vampires laughed. Bella let out a quick loud yelp than took off into the dense forest the running was good. She loved jumping around trees and feeling the wind in ehr face, now that she wasn't clumsy that is.

Time seemed to go faster on the way to the reserve. She skidded to a hault outside of her window at Sam's place and phased. She pulled the window open and dropped into the basement, she slipped on a towel and raced upstairs to the bathroom. She scrubbed every inch of her body to get the smell fo the vampires off of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Hands

Bella had fallen asleep on her bedroom floor for the third time in a row. She stared at the ceiling. She felt so lost. Sam had ordered her to stay on their lands. That meant away from the Cullens again. She'd locked her door the day before at lunch time, she'd just woken up, she heads to the kitchen and there sits Jared and Kim playing tonsil hockey. Bella growled at the harsh memory. She looked around the small basement that had become her home. There was a cheap single bed in the corner, with a wooden crate as a night stand. She'd gone home to grab most of her book collection a few days ago. When she went home Charlie said that Alice had brought her 'cheer up' presents.

From Emmett she'd gotten a stereo for her room, what was up with this guy and stereos? Alice had gotten her a black hummer with enough room for the entire pack to be transported from place to place comfortably. Rosalie got Bella a ton of expensive makeup and some DVD's on how to use all of it. Jasper got Bella a flat screen TV and an Xbox, so she could play with him and Emmett when she felt lonely. Carlisle and Esme had given her fifteen thousand dollars to put towards college or university. Bella loved all her gifts.

Bella stepped into the small bathroom downstairs Sam had put in and hopped right into the shower. The hot water was soothing against her aching muscles, her eyes were half closed the whole time. She dressed in a hurry and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail once it was partially dry. She didn't bother with the makeup and headed up the basement stairs carefully unlocking the door and leaving her dark sanctuary.

"Good morning Bella." said Emily as she always did.

"Morning" said Bella glancing at the clock, it was only ten. Bella groaned and let her head hit the table angrily.

"Are you alright?" asked Emily frantically, the thud against the hard wood was loud. Bella nodded, there was going to be a bruise for a few minutes.

"Emily!" sang Sam practically dancing into the kitchen. He grabbed her and spun her in a circle. Bella's stomach turned. All this mush was getting to her. Bella got up and headed to the front door. She didn't care to call goodbye.

Bella started her monster of a vehicle and drove off down the crappy reservation roads. She turned on the radio, music blared through all of the plentiful speakers, and Bella was lost in her own little world. Soon enough she came to end of the reservation. She stopped the hummer and growled. She carefully did a U-turn and headed back towards Sam's place. As she got close, she spotted Jared and Kim holding hands heading that way. Bella made sure to drive by them, she didn't bother going back to Sam's place, and she drove through the rest of the reservation. She stopped at the far end of the reservation, and got out of the hummer and sat on a fallen log.

Bella got lost in her thoughts. Thoughts of Edward, and how much she would have given up for him and of Jared who she clung to for comfort, for security. Now she was on her own, and she hated every moment of it. Every moment she wished she was someone else, doing something else. Bella brought her knees up to her chest and sighed. Sometimes she wished she'd just have stayed in phoenix.

"Oh, how I wished I'd find you alone." Said a sly voice behind Bella. Bella jumped and spun around. Standing behind her was a fiery red head. Her red eyes stared right through Bella. "But you're different" Bella finally realized what was going on. Victoria was after her.

"Damn right" said Bella, her muscles flexing

"Ooh scary" teased Victoria, beginning to circle Bella who was getting ready to pounce on her.

"Damn right, I'll tear you to pieces" growled Bella. She realized that she was alone. Fear shook through her. Victoria laughed. That was it. Bella crouched than launched herself at Victoria. She phased in the air, her large claws just missing Victoria's hard skin. Victoria let out a loud yelp, she wasn't expecting this.

"You really have changed." Hissed Victoria, grinning. "This seems to be a much better challenge." Bella launched herself at Victoria; her claws scratched her torso as Victoria grabbed Bella's fur and threw her into a tree. Bella felt the tree smash under her, but didn't feel it. After carrying Emmett around, she'd gotten stronger. How strong?

Bella flipped back onto her feet easily and charged at the stupid sparkling vampire. Bella could've screamed in joy when her teeth clamped down on Victoria's hand. Bella's mouth snapped shut, breaking it off. Quickly she spat it out before it clamped onto her tongue. Victoria hissed and lunged for her hand. Bella grabbed her by the arm and threw her away. She hit a tree, knocking it straight to the ground. Victoria got up and glared at Bella.

"I'll be back, you stupid mutt." She growled before taking off into the woods. Bella looked down at the hand that was twitching. She quickly phased and ran to the hummer, pulling out the lighter. She pulled a bill out of t he glove compartment and set it on fire. She rushed back to the crawling hand and dropped the flaming bill onto it. In the distance a high pitch scream exploded into the air.

"I have to get to the Cullens" hissed Bella at herself. She looked down at her naked body. She was covered in gashes from hitting that tree. She didn't feel it though. She brought her hand to her mouth and sniffed. She smelled like a leech. She sighed and slammed the door of the hummer shut and took off into the woods. It didn't take her long to get to the cliffs. She had to get into that water to rinse off. She saw one option: jump.

Bella backed up a bit and ran at the cliff's edge. She hit the air and felt herself fall, her stomach flew. She hit the water feet first, diving into the water and pushing herself back up to the surface. She rubbed the water into her skin to try and make sure the scent was gone. Bella swam back to the cliff and latched onto the wall. It took about ten minutes to climb back onto the ledge and run back to the Hummer. She reached into the back seat and grabbed the set of extra clothes she had stashed just in case and slipped them on.

The drive back to Sam's house was quick and easy. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and ran into the house. Sam was sitting at the counter against the Wall. Bella ran up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Ignoring the stares from the rest of the pack, Kim and Emily, she lifted Sam off of his feet.

"I have to get to the Cullen's" she snapped. Sam's eyes were wide with surprise. Bella felt her hand shaking Victoria could come back any minute, any second. What if Emily got hurt, or Jared, yes she still cared for that stupid over grown ape. "Let me go"

Sam grabbed Bella's arms, how the hell was she so strong? He held her wrists away from him, holding himself up, and out of her grasp so he wouldn't be choked by her death grip. Sam could see the fear in the young woman's eyes. There was a reason she had to go.

"Go." He choked out. Bella dropped Sam, she spun on her heel. Jared and Paul both tried to grab her as Emily clambered over the counter to get to Sam. Kim let out a shriek as Bella tried to pass her. Paul grabbed onto Bella's arm. Bella spun around and grabbed Paul, flipping him over her head and out the door. He hit the grass hard. By the time he'd steadied himself Bella had him by the throat.

"Anything, ANYTHING happens to Jared I get to kill you." She hissed before dropping him and scrambling to her Hummer, starting it and taking off down the Reservation roads.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Too Much

Bella was out of the hummer before she even shut it off. She reached back in and turned the key, pulling it out. She shoved the key into her pocket and ran to the door. Her fist collided with the glass. She yelped as her fist went through it. Glass stabbed her wrist like a knife through butter. Bella shrieked in rage. She didn't even notice the presences that were around her. She backed away from the door and violently shook her hand, pieces of glass dropped out onto the porch. She picked at the opening with her fingers quickly making sure no glass was stuck. Under her breath she swore up and down, tears filling her eyes.

"Bella" said a voice pulling her out of her string of curses. She was immediately embarrassed as Carlisle grabbed onto her wrist and pulled it closer to him pulling out a few glass shards. "Your blood has changed so much. Even Jasper can be around you without being in any pain." said Carlisle with a chuckle. Bella sighed and wiped her face with her other hand.

"I'm sorry" she sniffled as Carlisle let go of her wrist. Bella let her bleeding arm drop to her side. Emmett put a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"It's alright. What happened?" he asked softly. Jasper put his hand on Bella's other shoulder.

"Why are you so freaked out?" questioned Jasper. Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's waist.

"Victoria." hissed Bella. She heard Jasper's teeth clamp shut in front of her and she jumped. "She attacked me. I ripped off her hand, I burned it. I was so scared. She said she was coming back for me."

Alice's arms tightened, Bella choked out a sob. She found Jasper hugging her from the from\nt and Emmett from the other side. Pretty soon Esme joined in. Bella found herself in the middle of a vampire group hug. Carlisle wormed his arms around Bella. Even Rosalie had attempted to comfort her once everyone had let go. Rosalie put her hand on Bella's shoulder and nodded to her.

The four new comers watched from a bit of a distance, all of them smiling in re-assurance. Bella couldn't help but sob, she was so happy.

"Bella, I won't let her hurt you"

It was the last damn voice she wanted to hear. A growl ripped through her throat. Edward stood a few feet in front of her. Bella clenched her fists. She just couldn't win. If she was alone Victoria would get her. If she was in LaPush Jared was there. If she was here Edward would be here. Before Jasper could even react, Bella exploded. In the middle of the group of vampires was a large Brown wolf curled up in a ball.

Emmett immediately bent down and patted her neck like he'd done the day before. Bella shuddered, butt Emmett continued the soothing massage. Jasper let his Jaw snap hard.

"So this is the bitch?" asked an unfamiliar voice. Bella's head snapped up. Beside Edward was a tall strawberry blonde girl, with a smirk on her face. Bella's gaze dropped to her hands that were around Edward's waist. Bella let out a painful howl.

_"Bella, are you okay!"_ called a voice in her head. It was Sam. Bella only growled in response.

_"I'm going to live Sam."_ Snapped Bella. _"I just cant deal, with Victoria coming back and, an,d Jared and now Edward. I just..." _Bella let out a loud whimper. Jasper wrapped his arms around Bella's neck, a comforting hug.

"Who is Jared?" asked Edward. Bella froze. He could hear her thoughts. Carlisle sighed.

"It doesn't matter now we have business to take care of." said Carlisle. "Victoria will be a problem." Bella growled angrily, she needed to get away, she needed to run. She pulled away from Jasper and Emmett, hoping Sam wouldn't phase.

"_Bella! Why didn't you tell us about Victoria?"_ Snapped Sam

"_Because, I didn't want you to get hurt!" _Her hopes were dashed. She sung 'Mary had a little lamb' loudly in her head until she got to the reserve, which wasn't very long. She phased and ran into the woods. She rushed through the trees and stopped as she got to the first beach. She walked up to the water and sat in the sand. She sat there for an hour before she heard footsteps nearing her. "Fuck off." She hissed expecting it to be Sam or Jared. She wrapped her arms around her knees and sighed.

"Bella, why are you naked?" asked a voice that made her jump. Bella's head whipped around and she was caught completely off guard. There he was. Jacob Black. He's gotten bigger since the last time she saw him, his long hair framed his face perfectly. He was the one. In that moment everything in her world shifted. Bella slowly stood up. Jacob was frozen to the spot.

"Jacob..." Bella reached her hand out to him, but she didn't get close. She was knocked into the water by something gigantic. Bella fought to get to her feet. She caught a glance as she fell into the water. It was Paul. She launched herself at him tossing him out into the ocean. Jacob was on the shore, shaking wildly. Bella's mind came to realization, she moved closer to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder and he exploded.

Bella fell to the ground rolling in the sand in agonizing pain. Jacob's claws had run through her leg, turning it to ribbons. She screamed and cried, the pain was just too much. Jacob had stormed off adn was followed by Paul, she heard his slushy footsteps run by her.

"Bella." Said a soft voice. Bella recognized it instantly as Carlisle's. "Look, I'm going to have to take you home. Sam sent me. We have to fix this before it heals improperly." Bella nodded furiously she just wanted the pain to go away.

Bella drifted awake, something hot was in her hand. It was comfortable. She remembered slowly what happened. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. She was about to freak out asking about Jacob when something squeezed her hand. Bella's head whipped round to see Jacob holding her hand. She flopped down onto the soft bed and sighed.

"Are you alright Bella?" asked Jacob his voice was weak, and broken.

"Yeah" croaked Bella, she turned to face him, smiling. "Are you okay?" Jacob shook his head and ducked his head. His long hair covered his face. Bella pulled herself closer to him, brushing his hair out of his face. She could smell the tears that steadily ran down his face. Jacob looked up at Bella again.

"I'm so sorry." He hissed. Bella smiled at him. "Don't tell me it's alright." Jacob stood up pulling away from Bella. He pulled the covers off of her and pointed harshly to her leg. Bella sat up and looked. Hey eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Her leg was firmly attached, she could even wiggle her toes, but her calf was scarred to hell and back. Bella shuddered and looked away from it. Jacob slammed his fists into a bedside table angrily. Not hard enough to break it though. Bella flinched and covered her face, tears flowed from her eyes. She uncovered her face and looked out the window.

Bella couldn't move, only let out a blood curdling scream at the two crimson eyes that stared back at her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews, I love them! The favourites too are well appreciated. **

**This is a wonderful twist that I just thought of and it is fantastic. I hope you all like it 3**

Chapter 8

Daddy

_"I'm so sorry." He hissed. Bella smiled at him. "Don't tell me it's alright." Jacob stood up pulling away from Bella. He pulled the covers off of her and pointed harshly to her leg. Bella sat up and looked. Hey eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Her leg was firmly attached, she could even wiggle her toes, but her calf was scarred to hell and back. Bella shuddered and looked away from it. Jacob slammed his fists into a bedside table angrily. Not hard enough to break it though. Bella flinched and covered her face, tears flowed from her eyes. She uncovered her face and looked out the window._

_Bella couldn't move, only let out a blood curdling scream at the two crimson eyes that stared back at her._

His face was pressed up against the window, a sick grin on his face, his short curly brown hair laying on top of his forehead. His brown eyes were now gone. They'd never be brown again. Staring back at her was her father. Bella screamed again but this time for Carlisle. For someone that could help him.

Two figures appeared behind him. They were Ashly and Jessy from the new four. They grabbed his shoulders and pulled him from the window frame. The places where he had been holding were ripped from the building. The windows smashed. Bella closed her eyes. She felt something heavy knock her over. Jacob. She heard the remainder of the glass plink to the ground. Bella shoved Jacob off of her. She ran to the broken window panes and looked down at the grass below. Her father was curled up in the tiny new comer's arms. She was singing to him, to calm his spirits. Jasper was probably out hunting. Bella took a few steps and jumped out of the window, she landed beside the tiny one.

"Dad..." said Bella, not knowing what to say. Charlie had stopped thrashing, Ashly's voice was calming him.

"Bella." he responded. "I barely recognized you. I was just following this scent...she gave it to me..."

"Who gave it to you?" asked a voice. Jacob. He was shaking.

"Jacob calm down." Snapped Bella. Jacob didn't listen. He stood there shaking like crazy.

"The woman that changed me, She said I'd get to see you again if I did." Bella wrestled her father out of Ashly's grasp and held him tight.

"I'm here now." whispered Bella.

"Bella, I have to explain to him the rules. I'm sure Victoria hasn't done that yet. Also explain to him of this coven..." said Carlisle behind Bella. He put a hand on her shoulder. Bella nodded and let go of her father. Jacob was still shaking like a dog. Bella got up and took Jacob's hand. He relaxed a bit immediately.

Bella watched as her father sat there as uncomfortable as hell talking with Carlisle's explanations of things. Bella felt herself fall asleep in Jacob's arms after about ten minutes.

"Bella." whispered Jacob. Bella's eyes fluttered open and instantly her expression turned into that of worry.

"Where's Charlie, what's happened? Wh-"

"Bella shut up." said Jacob laughing quietly. "He's fine. He's out hunting with Carlisle. He's agreed to the...vegetarian lifestyle."

"Good." said Bella sitting up and stretching. Jake smiled at her and ran his hand through his hair.

"Now that that's settled, I'd like to take you on a date."

**A/N: Alright, I'm sorry it's so short I'll try to make longer chapters, but I felt bad in taking so long. I hope you enjoy, keep reviewing and I'll update faster! -Baby K**


End file.
